Crowning Jewels of England
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: What is an unexpected surprise occur when Anne gave birth on the September day in 1533? This will change her fate and others as well.
1. Chapter 1

Crowning Jewels of England 

Chapter One 

Knowing of the pressure of delivering not only a male heir for her husband Henry but the child borne must be healthy.

Anne Boleyn the second wife of King of England knows that having a son will secure her position as the Queen of England.

Now the moment of truth has arrived when Queen Anne who has been in confinement since mid-August.

~CJOE~

The sixth day September, Queen Anne experiences the first pains of childbirth in the late afternoon hours while preparing gowns for the future prince.

When the midwives that where currently in Queen Anne's apartment hear their queen yell out in pain, they immediately went into action

Lady Joan one of the midwives went into bedroom chamber to say calmly "Your majesty, I need to see if you are truly experiencing the pains of childbirth" and placing her fingers inside of Queen Anne to determine that she is already three fingers gone.

Lady Joan informs the other midwife present "Lady Margaret, her majesty Queen Anne is already three fingers into childbirth"

While Lady Margaret goes onto order Queen Anne's ladies-in-waiting "Mistress Jane and Mistress Elizabeth please gather towels and warm water for the childbirth" since the pair of ladies left. Then she turn her attention to Lady Avis"Please inform Lady Carey that the queen was gone into childbirth"

When all three of ladies-in-waiting went to their intend tasks.

~CJOE~

Lady Margaret has the great pleasure of informing King Henry the news, who quickly rushes to the other side of the court where the King's Privy Council Chambers where located.

At the door to the chambers, a page quickly announces her arrival.

When Lady Margaret enters into the chambers, she recognizes the faces King Henry's companions of Lord George Boleyn the Viscount Rochford, Lord Thomas Boleyn the Earl of Wiltshire, Lord Thomas Howard the Duke of Norfolk, and Lord Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk.

King Henry looks at the midwife to ask her with concern for this wife and child "My lady, what news do you bring us today?"

Lady Margaret then looks at her king with great pleasure in saying "Your majesty, Queen Anne has started to feel the pains of childbirth this afternoon"

Earl of Wiltshire asks praying that his daughter's will borne a son for their family "My lady, when shall he expect the arrival of the royal prince?"

Thinking about it for a moment with knowing that the queen was only three fingers, so Lady Margaret tells his her guess "The child shall arrive no earlier then tomorrow"

King Henry instructs the Lady Margaret "Please inform us when my wife Queen Anne is at the end of childbirth" and then dismiss her to the queen apartments.

~CJOE~

When Lady Margaret arrives back to the queen's apartments to find everyone preparing for the birth of Queen Anne's child.

Then rushes into the bedroom chamber to find the queen once again screaming out in pain knowing as it's a royal pregnancy it was necessary to check on the progress childbirth every often.

Awaiting the screaming to stop, Lady Margaret informs Queen Anne "Your majesty, I must examine the progress of your childbirth" then counts that four fingers are how far along she is "Your majesty, you are currently four fingers along in this childbirth"

Leaving Queen Anne with the instructions to rest when she could because her labour will be long and will take a lot of her energy.

~CJOE~

Hours have past since the time where Queen Anne was only four fingers along with her progress being slow as it could be.

When midnight struck, Lady Joan decides that it was time to examine Queen Anne again "Your majesty, its the time to check on your childbirth progress again" awaiting for the pain to end once more to feel that she was already eight fingers "Lady Margaret, you shall inform the king that her majesty shall deliver on this day"

Lady Margaret looks upon her colleague to ask "How many fingers is her majesty now?" while Lady Joan hold up eight fingers to signal for the progress of the childbirth.

With that Lady Margaret leaves the queen's apartments to inform the king of the progress of the childbirth of Queen Anne.

~CJOE~

Lady Margaret just walk into King Henry Privy Council Chamber without being announced by his page.

Without King Henry having to say anything, Lady Margaret informs her monarch "Your majesty, her majesty is already eight fingers along so your child shall be borne before the sun rises this morning if all goes right"

Knowing with previous pregnancies of his supposed wife Princess Catherine the Dowager Princess of Wales that childbirth takes a long time to bring a child into the world either alive or dead.

After telling the news to King Henry, Lady Margaret quickly leaves to attend to her queen that is in her need as well as Lady Joan.

~CJOE~

With the sun once again bright in the sky, it was time for Queen Anne to deliver her child into the world.

Lady Joan says to her queen "Your majesty, it is the time for you to push to deliver this child into the world" while with some determination to deliver hopeful a son for England.

Within minutes, Queen Anne deliver a healthy small child that was hand off to Lady Carey to be clean and dressed after Lady Margaret examines the health of the child.

Knowing that her fate as Queen depends on delivering a son and heir, Queen Anne asks impatiently "My lady, did a borne a son or daughter?" when she felt another agonizing pain in her stomach and let out a piercing loud scream.

Lady Margaret rushes back over to Queen Anne as the more experienced midwife to attend to any problem that might occur with childbirth.

After quickly examines Queen Anne, Lady Margaret announces to the room "Her majesty, will borne another child for England within the hour" then turns her attention to Lady Joan to instruct her "Please inform his majesty, about this development and the health of the firstborn child"

Lady Joan quickly rushes out of the queen's apartment, leaving the ladies-in-waiting to prepare for the birth of another child.

~CJOE~

Running the whole way only to the king's apartments where he moved after leaving the privy council chambers.

Lady Joan arrives only to announce "Your majesty, the queen has given birth to a healthy child while within the hour England will be blessed with another" before turning to leave to attend to the birth of another child.

Knowing that he must know if he has a son before Lady Joan leaves, King Henry speaks out loudly "My Lady, do I have an heir?" the answer that he got from Lady Joan was "Yes, your majesty that is true" while running out of the apartments.

Leaving behind a shock King Henry knowing that his marriage to his sweetheart is blessed with a healthy son and Prince of Wales but also another child as will.

Knowing that he can not visit with his wife and son until Queen Anne delivers their second child, he starts to organize the celebrations for the birth of a healthy Prince for England.

~CJOE~

When Lady Joan arrived back to the queen's apartments, Queen Anne about deliver her second child of the day.

Within minutes, Queen Anne delivers another healthy child that is hand off to Lady Joan for her examine the child while Lady Nan is in charge of the child being clean and dressed to be present to the new mother.

Queen Anne asks while trying not to fall asleep "Do I have a daughter or son?" secretly praying for a son.

Lady Margaret who knows the gender of both children answers her queen "Her majesty, you borne a Prince and Princess for England but now we have to change your sheets"

Mistress Elizabeth and Mistress Jane carefully move Queen Anne to one side of the bed while replacing the sheets and repeating the same thing for the other side.

~CJOE~

After being informed of his second child arrival into the world, King Henry enters into Queen Anne's apartment to find a cradle with his son and daughter resting peaceful in it now knowing that he finally has his heir.

King Henry sits beside Queen Anne on her bed to asks quietly "Shall we name our children?"

Immediately knowing what she wants to name her daughter, Queen Anne says "Elizabeth after our mothers" and King Henry silently nods in approval of the Princess's name.

Thinking out loud, he says "Elizabeth. For our Prince he shall be named Edmund, no Edward the Prince of Wales"

All across England people where toasting Prince Edward and Princess Elizabeth.

~CJOE~

Hours later, Queen Anne was alone because King Henry decided that he must meet with his privy council to make sure that the line of succession finally excludes his daughter Lady Mary Tudor.

However, when Queen Anne was sound asleep she woke up with a familiar pain while yelling out for help.

Lady Joan who was still present to care for the queen after the birth of Prince Edward and Princess Elizabeth rushes to where Queen Anne was.

"Her majesty, I must examine you to see where this pain is coming from" says Lady Joan who quickly examines her to find that she is once again nine fingers into childbirth.

With this discovery, Lady Joan yells out for the ladies-in-waiting that where present "Please prepare for the birth of another child and also inform the king. While someone must fetch Lady Margaret from her chambers"

Minutes later, Lady Margaret arrive to only confirm that Queen Anne was once again experiencing the pains of childbirth.

~CJOE~

In the privacy of his privy council chambers, they make the decision that every English man and woman must sign a oath that will support his children with his sweetheart over his daughter Lady Mary and Princess Catherine the Dowager Princess of Wales.

King Henry was surprised to see Mistress Jane in front of him who suddenly fearing for the lives of his family.

Mistress Jane announces with the duty from Lady Joan "Your majesty, the queen is experiencing the pains of childbirth once more so England shall receive the gift of a another Prince or Princess"

Leaving King Henry with pride knowing that he could father healthy children and son at that or maybe even a Duke of York as well.

~CJOE~

AN: THIS STORY IS A SOMEWHAT OF A REWRITE OF BLESSED CHILDREN OF ENGLAND

NAME CHOICES FOR EITHER A BOY OR GIRL


	2. Chapter 2

Crowning Jewels of England 

Chapter Two

Moments after being told by Mistress Jane, Henry decides that the place that he is need is not praying inside of his own chapel but with his newborn children by his sweet Anne.

So in the matter of seconds, Henry has walk to the other side of the court where the royal nursery is located.

Once inside, the royal nursery anyone could see the wet nurses and ladies-in-waiting assign to the royal children that where caring for their needs.

Without being noticed by the others, Henry slip inside of the nursery to only see that his daughter Elizabeth in the arms of Lady Blount the woman that made it possible for these wonderful children to exist after borne his bastard son Lord Henry Fitzroy.

So Henry walks up behind Lady Blount to say in a quiet voice not wanting to disturb either of his newborn children "Lady Blount, please allow me to hold my daughter Princess Elizabeth"

"Of course your majesty," says Lady Blount while following the commands of her king noticing, so she hands the infant princess over to her father waiting arms.

With Elizabeth in his arms asleep peaceful, Henry walking over to a seclude corner of the nursery to sit down in a chair that Anne hand pick out where they will spend time with their child.

Moments after Henry was with Elizabeth in his arms, when Lady Carey carries over her nephew Edward to place him in empty arm of his father.

Henry knows that it's possible for Anne and their third child of the day could fall in the footsteps of his mother and youngest sister that did not survive childbirth. But he knows that these two children will ever tie with the love of Henry and Anne together on earth.

However, Henry knows that in his heart if Anne shall survive this childbirth like years before with the sweat it will be a sign from God that their union is blessed in the eyes of God.

Also the child shall survive will be a miracle for the people of England that needs to be cherish as a blessed child either a Prince or Princess.

The nursery is in complete silence with both Edward and Elizabeth asleep in their father's arms, while they where preparing for the possible arrival of another living child and Lady Carey return to her sister's side.

~CJOE~

Doctor Linacare as the royal physician was outside of Anne's bedroom chambers sitting on a comfortable chair in the sitting area once again.

His present was need for any royal birth but particular this one in case either one of the midwives could handle a situation properly and need his assistance in the matter.

~CJOE~

Lady Margaret was the midwife in charge during this royal birth because of her experience compare to Lady Joan who deliver both Elizabeth and Edward.

Knowing that blood loss might be a issue, so ladies-in-waiting gather more towels and linens to prepare for the worst cause as well as any herbs that might help the queen.

Anne screams could be heard throughout the apartments, when Lady Margaret decides that it's time to examine the queen once more only to discover that its to borne another child.

This child is borne into the world crying minutes later and hand off to her aunt Lady Carey to be clean and dress.

~CJOE~

Anne asks weakly to Lady Margaret "Do I have a son or a daughter?" while both Lady Margaret and Lady Joan try to control the bleeding that is occurring.

"Your majesty, you borne another daughter and a Princess for England," says Lady Joan when moments later Anne falls into conscious.

However, without having to get Doctor Linacare the queen's bleeding slows down to a point where it's just like a monthly course.

Knowing that the queen's was safe for now and her future rests in the hands of God.

Lady Joan tells Lady Carey with the infant princess in her arms "Lady Carey, please bring the princess to the royal nursery, so his majesty could meet her"

"Of course" says Lady Carey knowing that her sister would not her to be with either herself or the king.

~CJOE~

Carefully walking with the bundle princess in her arms across to the royal nursery where her siblings lay.

Once inside, Lady Carey sees the cribs without either child in them but sees Lady Blount instead.

"Lady Blount, where is the king and the royal children" asks Lady Carey politely while Lady Blount only answer was to be point toward the chair on the other side of the nursery where sat Henry with the each arm holds one of his children.

Lady Carey walks over to where Henry was to say quietly enough not to distrub the sleeping children "Your majesty, the queen has borne another daughter for you" revealing the face of infant to Henry.

Henry signals for two of ladies-in-waiting present to take Elizabeth and Edward from him.

Moments later, he says to his sister-in-law "Lady Carey please give me my daughter and how the queen?"

Lady Carey hands over the infant princess to her father's awaiting arms while saying sadly "Your majesty, I don't have news of my sister the queen because Lady Joan told me to bring the infant to you"

Looking down at his daughter in his arms that looks unlike her sister and brother's with her blue eyes staring back at him and whispers the name "Eleanor" continuing in the pattern of names started with the letter E.

Allowing the father-daughter moment to continue, they where left in peace by the ladies-in-waiting present until a wet nurse appear to feed Eleanor.

~CJOE~

When Henry was left alone without the presence of his child in his arms, Lady Margaret arrives with news to only walk over to the king.

Lady Margaret looks at her king to tell him the news of the queen "Your majesty, the queen lives through the birth of the princess; however, the queen did lose some blood but the queen is resting now to regain her energy from childbirth"

"Lady Margaret, please return to the queen in case she needs your presence and inform me when she has awoken" says Henry to his subject.

~CJOE~

News of births travel throughout England with celebrations occurring to the children and the queen who borne them.

~CJOE~

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

Crowned Jewels of England 

Chapter Three

Three days have passed since the birth of Edward, Elizabeth, and Eleanor. Even though Anne was still asleep since the birth of her children, their baptism had occur three days after their birth into the world. The ceremony was lavish since England finally had a healthy Prince and two Princesses.

Each child had three godparents of Henry's choosing knowing in the back of his mind that Anne would supported these choices if she was able to.

Edward was the first to be baptized in the eyes of God, he was carried by his mother's sister Lady Carey as the proxy of his godmother Queen Marguerite of Navarre a mentor's of Anne. While his two godfather's where King Francis of France standing in his place as proxy was Ambassador Laurent and his uncle Lord Suffolk.

During the ceremony, he was behaved in a manner befitting a prince without making a sound and being completely still in the arms of Ambassador Laurent.

Ambassador Laurent handed over Edward to his grandmother Lady Elizabeth Boleyn the Countess of Wiltshire.

The same progress continue with Elizabeth whose godfather is her second cousin the Marquess of Exter and her godmothers are: the Duchess of Norfolk and Lady Carey who was left in the care of Lady Carey.

However, Eleanor godfather is her uncle Lord Rochford and her godmothers are: the Marchioness of Dorset and Lady Rochford.

Both girls like their brother behaved like the princesses they are.

~~CJOE~~

After the ceremony was finished, ladies-in-waiting that where assigned to the royal children's household return them to their nursery where they feed by the wet-nurses and put down for some rest. While Henry and Lady Carey went to sit with Anne for a little while.

However, the most wonderfully moment occur when Anne awoke from her sleep to see her sister to her left and husband to the right. Doctor Linacare examine Anne to declare her perfectly healthy as one could be.

~~CJOE~~

AN: PLEASE REVIEW

- NEXT CHAPTERS WILL EACH FOCUSED ON THE EVENTS PER YEAR UNTIL THE DEATH OF HENRY AND CROWNING OF THE NEW KING EDWARD.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is written in Anne's POV.

Crowned Jewels of England

Epilogue

Winter of 1550

Knowing that her beloved Henry would not be by her side for the rest of her life, that day came when Henry fell ill on a January day that he could not recover from. Surround by our family, he join our darling daughter Eleanor in heaven.

While mourning the death of Henry, a new king and queen had risen from the ashes known as their sixteen year old Edward and his bride Elisabeth who was carrying their first child in her womb.

Now months later, sitting in the front row of Westminster Abbey with her ten year old son Richard the Duke of York who is a exact image of his father but with her eyes on her left, while Richard's twin sister Cecily looks exactly like her sister Elizabeth did at her age was of her right.

On the other side of Richard was his betrothed the four year old Mary of Scots who was his cousin's daughter and when they marry he will be the King Consort of Scotland.

However, her two oldest daughters where present with their husbands or in Mary's case her children as well.

Watching this monumental moment in Edward's life, she can't help but remember the past.

- Flashback Begins -

Autumn of 1535

Remembering the days when Edward and Elizabeth as well as Eleanor where just mere two years old with their childlike innocence and fitting perfectly in as the well-manner children of a king and queen.

The most exciting event occur when I discover that I was with child again as a early christmas present for Henry as the babe would be born in the late spring.

The others took at well knowing that they would get another brother or sister to play with being so close in age.

Knowing in her heart and with Henry's support that it do not matter if a borne his another son or daughter because the child borne would be a miracle.

It was a miracle according to Doctor Linacre as well her midwives that becoming with child again would not be a problem but carrying the child in her womb for the length of time acquire could prove difficult.

~CJOE~

Winter of 1536

Everything changed that January because unlike the advice given by the midwives or Doctor Linacre I had not lost the child in my womb.

However, a devastating event did take place withe the death of Princess Catherine the Dowager Princess of Wales.

Henry's daughter Mary in her heart that it was time accept the truth in the situation because she no longer had her mother on earth to support her. Mere days later, Mary found herself in front of Henry and myself recognizing that I was the true Queen of England and my children are the rightful heirs to the English throne.

Accepting her fate, Mary was welcomed back at court as the true-born daughter of a king with her own household as well a estate of Hunsdon.

Mary shall be known by the people of England as Her Highness The Lady Mary Tudor of England instead of having the surname of FitzRoy.

~CJOE~

Spring of 1536

With Spring beginning, only at the instance of her midwives did she enter into confinement early.

During those weeks it was decided between Henry and herself that it was time for Mary as a young woman of twenty to become a wife and mother herself.

In the middle of the spring, Henry decided that Mary shall marry Lord Philip the Duke of Bavaria.

The Duke traveled to England to meet with Mary weeks later and to formalize the agreement.

When the Duke had arrived that May day, she had borne into the world a son Richard who was the Duke of York and a daughter Cecily.

Days after the baptism of the twins with Mary and the Duke as both of their godparents.

The betrothal was sign and married within the week with Mary officially known as Lady Mary of England the Duchess of Bavaria..

~CJOE~

Summer of 1536

With Mary was now the Duchess of Bavaria, Henry and Anne decided that it was time to arrange the betrothals for Edward, Elizabeth, and Eleanor. Henry was waiting until Richard and Cecily celebrated their second birthday to search for a possible bride or groom for them.

Henry decided that arranging a marriage for Edward because his bride will be the Princess of Wales and later the Queen of England. Knowing this wife would want a French bride for her son, since she spend most of her childhood in the French court.

That leads him here today sitting across from Ambassador Laurent in this Privy Council Chamber.

After hours of negotiations, it was decided that Edward would be official betrothed to the

one year old Princess Elisabeth of France the granddaughter of King Francis of France and the deceased Queen Claude through their eldest son Henry and his wife Catherine de Medici.

In the last week of August, both parties meet in Calais to official sign the betrothal of their children to each other.

~CJOE~

Autumn of 1536

After having formalizing the betrothal for Edward did Henry start searching for appropriate possible grooms for our beautiful daughters: Elizabeth and Eleanor.

Just weeks after their third birthday celebrations did Ambassador Chapuys offer the hand in marriage of his master's son Prince Philip of Spain to Elizabeth.

This was a surprise for Henry and myself but we later agree to this knowing that their beloved daughter will be the Queen of Spain one day.

The Holy Emperor arrived to sign the betrothal in Whitehall Palace the same place where years earlier he was betrothed to his cousin Mary.

It was strange occurrence because the betrothal was sign on the same day where his aunt Princess Catherine Dowager Princess of Wales married his brother Arthur the Prince of Wales.

With this betrothal out of the way it was time to concrete on finding someone for Eleanor.

~CJOE~

Winter of 1537

It took months to find someone that both Henry and myself agree upon. That someone was Prince Fredrick of Denmark who when they marry Eleanor would be Queen like her sister would be.

Before the negotiations could truly begin, a devastating event occur when Eleanor became ill and died that first week of January.

While I surround myself with our children, Henry for the first time in our marriage sought out a mistress. That mistress was her own lady-in-waiting Mistress Jane Seymour.

~CJOE~

Spring of 1537

Weeks after the beginning of spring was when our marriage started recovering from the grief of losing Eleanor. Because of the joyous event of the celebrations of Richard and Cecily's first birthday.

However, it was also the day that Henry arrange for his former mistress to marry his close friend Sir William Parr and created him the Earl of Essex the title of his former wife's father who died the previous year.

With the Countess of Essex out of the picture, no one knew that it would have any consequences.

That turn out not to be true when the Earl of Essex barely a month into his marriage came to Henry with the news that his wife was with child that shall be borne in the autumn. The child that the Countess carried in her womb was Henry's.

~CJOE~

Summer of 1537

It had taken Henry until the beginning of summer to reveal to me that he had gotten his former mistress with child.

However, it was a devastating because I could not able to become with child since the birth of our miracle of children.

With my support and acknowledgment, the child shall be titled either Lord or Lady FitzRoy and will severe as a companion to either Richard or Cecily when the time comes.

~CJOE~

Autumn of 1537

After celebrating Edward and Elizabeth's third birthday, it was a sadden occasion because Eleanor was not there to celebrate with her brother and sister on their birthday.

Now a month later did we got word that the Countess borne Henry another son that she requested be named Thomas after her brother. That requested was granted by Henry and he was official titled as Lord Thomas FitzRoy.

~CJOE~

Spring of 1538

The day after celebrating Richard and Cecily's second birthday, Henry then begins to discus the possible betrothal between Cecily and Prince John with the Portuguese Ambassador

As well as meeting with Denmark ambassador once more to discus the negotiations for the betrothal of Richard and Princess Anna of Denmark.

They never sign any sort of betrothal agreement until the following year when both of the kings could come to England.

~CJOE~

Winter of 1542 - 1543

Earlier this year, the betrothals for both Richard and Cecily where broken.

However, Henry arrange for the betrothal with his nephew King James of Scotland for the child that his wife is carrying for either Richard or Cecily.

Both Henry and I traveled to Scotland for the birth as well as official signing of the betrothal. The reason behind this is that there was great possibility that King James could die since he was ill recently and just holding on until the birth of his child.

Knowing if Queen Mary the wife of King James could die in childbirth the child would be their responsibility to raise in England.

Both King James and Queen Mary dying within of days of each other

~CJOE~

Also in the New Year, Henry arrange for Cecily to be the bride of Ivan the King of Russia.

~CJOE~

Summer of 1549

Just days after Henry's birthday, Edward married Princess Elisabeth who now is known as Princess of Wales. The celebrations where short lived when the after Elizabeth as a ship to Spain to become the bride of Prince Philip.

~CJOE~

Winter of 1550

My beloved Henry falling ill from an old jousting accident did Doctor Linacre tell her that he will die within weeks or at best a month.

So quickly the ambassadors from Spain travelled to get Elizabeth and Prince Philip to be her father's side, while Mary and the Duke of Bavaria along with their children: Philip and Catherine arrived within days of other.

Henry died with all of us surrounding him including Lord FitzRoy who he gifted with the title of Duke of Somerset that once belonged to his other bastard child by Lady Blount.

However, when he died he knew that his children where happy but also his first grandchild that he shared with Anne will be borne to the Princess of Wales.

Henry past away peacefully in his sleep that began a new era with their son Edward as the King of England.

- Flashback Ends -

In this ever moment she knew that Henry death would cause her suffer from a broken heart.

~CJOE~

Summer of 1550

Holding my grandson Henry in my arms borne on the same day as his grandfather.

After seeing her grandson baptized, in her heart she knew that she was hanging on to this moment.

She fall ill the next day and taken to her bed. She made Edward promise to care for Richard and Cecily who would leave for Russia the day after being buried beside Henry as the Queen of England.

Richard was gifted by his brother as the new Duke of Pembroke like I request upon my death as the Duke of York would belong to my next grandson.

I was mourn throughout England as the beloved Queen of England but every few people remember that I was once called the harlot that set aside their beloved Katherine the Dowager Princess of Wales as the Queen of England.

~CJOE~

Everything changed on September when I gave birth to three children that included the long awaited son and Prince of England. I can't imagine my life would end this way with out the children that I had borne for Henry and England.

~CJOE~

AN: This is end of this story.

Hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as I enjoyed writing it.


	5. Story Ideas

**These are story ideas (story background) of mine that I have in mind. For each idea, I would like to have your feedback on them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story Idea # 1 = <strong>**_Working Title: An Heir or Spare to a King _**

= Edmund Tudor was borne on Feb 21 1500 who was the Duke of Somerest

= Edmund was betrothed to Lady Eleanor Boleyn the daughter of Lord Thomas Boleyn the Earl of Wiltshire and his second wife Lady Catherine Tudor the Duchess of Bedford & Countess of Pembroke (Catherine is the daughter of Lord Jasper Tudor & Lady Catherine Woodville)

= How will Edmund and his sweet Eleanor change the course of history for England but also for his brother Henry and his six wives? Will a younger brother make a difference toward Henry's desired for a male heir? 

MAIN PAIRING: Edmund/Eleanor, Henry/Anne, Henry/Catherine

* * *

><p><strong>Story Idea # 2 = <strong>**_ Working Title: Princess Royal of England _**

= What if Henry was married before the death of his father making him King and this marriage resulted in his first-borne daughter Princess Isabel?

= Who will Isabel affect the Great Matter as Mary was never Henry's heiress presumptive, so Katherine knew that her daughter could never be Queen of England with Isabel ahead of her in the line of succession?

MAIN PAIRING: Henry/Anne/Catherine

* * *

><p><strong>Story Idea # 3 = <strong>**_Working Title: The English Queens _**

= The English-borne wives of Henry VIII stories where not completely told before now. There lives of Anne, Jane, Kitty, and Katherine will truthful be told to you through each of there reign as the Queen of England. How will these changes effect the lives of Henry's children?

MAIN PAIRING:  Henry/Anne, Henry/Jane, Henry/Kitty, Henry/Katherine

* * *

><p><strong>Story Idea # 4 = <strong>**_Working Title: Struggle for a New Life _**

= Modern day tudors: Where Henry's wife Catherine is unable to have children, so in their desperate attempt to have a child they turn to surrogacy? There chosen surrogate will be the child's biological mother. Each of Henry's historical wives will be potential surrogates but which one will be chosen. Will some form of a romantic relationship form between Henry and the surrogate?

MAIN PAIRING: Henry/Catherine, Henry/?

* * *

><p><strong>Story Idea # 5 = <strong>**_Working Title: A Court Scandal _**

= Henry divorces Anne to marry Jane only to marry Anne off to someone else.

= Elizabeth remains a Princess with Anne as the Marquess of Pembroke

MAIN PAIRING:  Henry/Anne, Henry/Jane, Anne/?


End file.
